Colour The Sakura
by Diana032
Summary: Kisah persahabatan Taehyung dengan Jimin membuat mereka saling mencintai satu sama lain.
1. Chapter 1

Colour The Sakura

Warna Sakura itu pada awalnya – Taehyung

Author : Nana or Diana032

Cast :

KimTaehyung or V

Park Jimin

Pair(s) : VMin

Warning (s) : Yaoi, typos bertebar ria, Gaje, abal de le le

./

* Happy Reading *

Awal tahun emang yang terbaik entar lagi aku akan memasukki SMA didekat rumahku aku merasa tidak sabar lagi tetapi bagaimana dengan Jimin ya? Oh ya perkenalkan namaku Kim Taehyung aku adalah siswa yang berasal dari Junior high school yang sama dengan Jiminnie.

Kalian pasti tidak mengenal Jiminnie kan? Dia itu namja mungil yang imut banget ceria dan senyum kayak kucing gitu yang sama imut dengan dia. Cara dia cemberut,kesal,tertawa dan mengomel adalah reaksinya paling aku sukai dari itu semua. Dia adalah teman pertamaku. Kalian pasti heran bukan? Aku tidak mempunyai teman sedikitpun bukan karena mereka tidak mau berteman namun melainkan diriku yang menghindari mereka dengan menyibukkan diri sendiri diperpustakaan tetapi Jimin pengecualian dia adalah namja yang berani menarik perhatiaan ku, membuatku tergelak, dan membuat hatiku. nyaman aku akan membalas semua itu Jiminnie pasti.

Tidak serasa waktu menunjukkan jam 11 malam,aku pun segera beranjak ketempat tidur. Besok adalah upacara penerimaan murid baru jadi aku harus berangkat pagi untuk menjemput Jiminnie, tentu saja.

Ddrt ddrt

Tiba tiba handphone ku berbunyi membuat ku sontak membuka mata dan mengchek hamdphone kulangsung.

"yobosseo"sapa orang yang menelpon ternyata Jiminnie ah entah mengapa aku merasa senang.

"yobosseo,ada apa minnie?"tanyaku

"apa Taetae sudah mepersiapkan baju sekolah?"

"hu'um, memang nya ada apa?"tanya ku lagi

"hanya khawatir saja.. hum Taehyung aku tutup dulu karena sudah malam dadah"

"tuut"

Lucu bukan? Dia menelponku malam malam hanya khawatir belum menyiapkan baju seragam untuk besok. Sayang aku tidak melihat ekpresi nya yang menghawatiriku pasti lebih imut. Oh tidak hari semakin malam aku harus segera tidur.

Taehyung pov end

./

Author pov

Terlihat Jiminnie menekukkan wajah mungilnya,memdekapkan tangannya didada lalu menyenderkan tubuhnya digerbang senior high school. Tak lama terlihat namja bersurai oren (warna rambut Taehyung di Boy In Luv) memakai seragam yang sama dengan Jimin berhenti didepan Jimin.

"hah hah maaf kan aku minnie"sesal namja tersebut yang bernama Taehyung.

Dengan muka semberut ia meletakkan salah satu tangan dipinggangnya lalu menunjuk wajah Taehyung.

"dasar Taehyung pabo makanya tidur dibawah jam sepuluh"omelnya

"siapa yang tadi malam memasang nada khawatir menelpon tengah malam,hm?"goda Taehyung tak mau kalah malah mencolek wajah mungil Jimin, entah mengapa bibir jimin maju/? beberapa senti namun dipipinya terlihat warna merah muda samar.

"memang siapa?"tanya cuek berusaha tidak melihat wajah Taehyung yang membuatnya makin malu saja.

"hum siapa ya? Dia repot repot menanyakan aku sudah menyiapkan baju sekolah atau tidak loh bukan dia sangat lucu?"goda Taehyung lagi sambil mengedipkan matanya. Walau wajah imut Jimin tidak menghadap Taehyung tapi Jimin bisa melihatnya dari sudut sudut mata dan saat ia melihat Taehyung entah mengapa mukanya tambah memerah.

"cepat masuk nanti kita terlambat Taehyung-pabo"ujar Jimin yang tak tahan digoda menerus dari tadi oleh Taehyung.

"ayo"ahkirnya mereka bersama sama masuk dan mengecek pembagian ruang kelas.

"yeay kita sekelas lagi Minnie"ujar Taehyung bahagia dan memeluk Jimin erat sehingga Jimin sesak nafasnya. "hey Taehyung-ah lepas sesak tahu" .. dan ini memalukan lanjut dalam hati memerhatikan beberapa orang menatapnya aneh.

Saat tiba dikelas

'huhuhu gagal deh' ujar Taehyung pudung dimeja. Ia berharap susunan bangkunya sama dengan junior high school dimana ia didepan dan jimin dibelakangnya sehingga ia bisa membantu Jimin. Taehyung ngak ihklas Jimin minta tolong dengan orang lain apalagi dekat dekat yang benar aja. Ia dan Jimin berpisah tiga bangku dimana Taehyung duduk dikursi no 2 dari depan dan Jimin no 5 tepat dibelakangnya kan sakit nya disini (A: alay banget lu bang :'v)

Taehyung pun melihat kawan disebelahnya rada rada aneh gitu

Disebelah kanannya ada namja aneh suka berselfie dengan mulut menyaingi muncung bebek dan sebelah kiri terlihat namjan yang lebih gaje dia berenang renang dilantai/? Kayak ngak ada kerjaan saja.

Tiba tiba masuk namja mungil dengan mata dipijem mungkin ia menikmati musik dan tidak elitnya menumbuk kursinya.

"ahh .. suara macam apa?"ujar setelah mendesahnya kesakitan dengan pudung seketika.

"hei perkenalkan aku Jimin, park Jimin imnida"ujar Jimin dengan eye smile yang lucu menyodorkan ke namja mungil.

"namaku Min Yoongi salam kenal Jimin-ssi"

"hei yoonie"panggil namja yang berenang ngak jelas lalu memeluk namja mungil dan pucat tadi.

"sesak bodoh . ohya namanya Jung hoseok ,Jimin-ah dan dia satu Junior high school dengan ku"kenal yoongi ke Jimin setelah membebaskan diri dari pelukan maut kuda.

"salam kenal hoseok-ssi semoga kita berteman baik" ucap Jimin menyambut uluran tangan dari hoseok. Mereka saling menglempar senyum sehingga Taehyung hm cemburu gitu.

"Jiminnie apakah upacara penyambutan murid baru sudah dimulai?"tanya Taehyung mengalihkan acara lempar senyum.

"nampaknya belum taehyungie oh Yoongi, hoseok, perkenalkan dia kim Taehyung satu Junior high school denganku"ujar Jimin sambil memegang pundak Taehyung, Taehyung pun melingkarkan tangannya dipinggang ramping Jimin untuk mempertegaskan Jimin punya Taehyung (A:Alay nya kambuh lagi). Mereka yang tidak tahu maksud Taehyung tidak ambil pusing mereka menganggap Jimin mungkin kependekkan jadi tidak sampai memegang pundak Taehyung jadi mereka hanya tersenyum ke Taehyung yang juga dibalas senyum dengan Taehyung.

' _perhatian untuk siswa baru diharapkan menuju ke aula sekarang'_

"ayo Jiminnie,hoseok, yoongi, kita berangkat bersama ke lapangan"ajak Taehyung semangat sambil memegang tangan Jimin erat.

"ayooo"balas Jimin tidak kalah semangat ahkirnya mereka berdua keluar.

Yoongi hanya memandang datar kedua teman barunya

"apa kau iri Yoonie mereka bergandengan tangan?"goda hoseok dengan alis naik turun.

"bodoh amat"ujar Yoongi mengalihkan wajahnya tapi tidak berontak ketika tangannya digenggam dan ditarik keluar kelas oleh hoseok.

./

' _siswa siswi ditahun ini adalah angkatan terahkir sebelum Senior High School ini diruntuhkan dan bergabung dengan senior high school di bagian timur kota'_

itulah pidato yang kami dengarkan aku pun melihat kekursi sebeleh melihat Jimin yang sepertinya tidak kuat menahan kantuk dengan pelan aku tarik dan kusandarkan dibahuku. Perlahan aku merasa mengantuk juga ahkirnya ku menletakkan kepalaku diatas kepala Jiminnie.

"mereka terang terang tidur? Apa?"pekik hoseok melihat Vmin tidur dibaris depan dengan tampa merasa bersalah.

"biarkan aja"ujar Yoongi yang tak ambil pusing dengan Vmin couple.

./

Setelah beres beres Taehyung pun menghadap kebelakang berniat mengajak Jimin pulang

"Jiminnie kita pulang yuk"ajak nya tapi ternyata tangan Jimin dipegang dengan dua namja yang tidak dikenalnya. "ya tertangkap"ujar Jimin cemberut digandeng dengan dua teman baru bukan Yoongi dengan hoseok.

"daerah ber-"tampa melanjutkan kata kata Taehyung berlari keluar kelas.

"huh? Bertamasya?bermain?"tanya mereka bingung Jimin yang merasa tak enak pun mengejar Taehyung hingga ia melihat Taehyung memasukki kelas tampaknya tidak terpakai.

"Taehyung-ah?"panggilnya.

"hei Jimin-ah bukan mereka indah?"tanya Taehyung tampa berbalik badan ia tetap fokus dengan helaian bunga sakura yang berhembus masuk kekelas bekas tersebut dan sebagian terbang terbawa angin entah kemana.

"hu'um"ujar Jimin menyetujui pendapat Taehyung. Ia pun melangkah masuk ke kelas tersebut.

"kenapa Minnie tidak pulang?"tanya Taehyung berbalik badannya kearah Jimin. Kini Taehyung tidak kesal lagi dengan Jimin kok mana sanggup ia marahan dengan Jiminnya yang cute ini kan kasihan.

"aku lupa"kata Jimin membuat Taehyung bingung

"apa maksud Jimin dengan kata 'lupa'?"tanya Taehyung menyuarakan kebingungannya.

"kalau Taehyung pencemburu berat,maafkan Jimin ya?"ujar Jimin memeluk Taehyung. Taehyung hanya membeku sepeka itukah Jimin? Taehyung jadi malu.

"maafkan jimin ya tae? Jimin tak sengaja"ujar Jimin memeluk Taehyung sehingga dengan lembut Taehyung mengelus surai merah Jimin(di mv dope ya :v). "iya tak apa"

Setelah itu mereka melepaskan pelukan dan duduk bersama di ubin didepan kelas yang lantai lebih tinggi dari lantai tempat duduk murid

"hm Jimin-ah apa kau menganggap aku lebih berharga dari temanmu yang lain?"tanya Taehyung menyuarakan suara hatinya yang lain.

"kenapa Tae bertanya begitu?"tanya Jimin yang duduk disebelahnya

"karena aku kau perlakukan seperti temamu yang lain apa hanya aku yang menganggapmu lebih berharga?"tanyanya dengan nada terahkir terdengar kecil.

"aniya, Taehyung adalah temanku yang paliiiiing berharga~" ujar Jimin ceria. "kalau Taehyung tidak percaya taehyung boleh meminta Jimin melakukan sesuatu melebihi teman lain"tawar Jimin menyatakan ia bersungguh sungguh.

"bagaimana kalau Jimin mencium disini"ujar Taehyung hanya bercanda dengan menunjuk bibirnya. Seketika wajah Jimin merona hebat dan mengalihkan pandangannya dari Taehyung, "apa Jimin tidak bisa ya?"ujar Taehyung yang masih memasang mode bercanda dengan memanas manaskan Jimin.

"huhu Jimin tidak sayang Tae"ujar Taehyung berpura pura merajuk tapi tidak bagi Jimin. Jimin pun memantapkan hatinya dan langsung menghadap Taehyung.

"apa Minnie?"tanya Taehyung tiba tiba Jimin menatapnya.

CUP

Taehyung pun mengangkat kedua alisnya terkejut tapi ikut memejamkan mata mengikuti alur. Dengan perlahan bibir Jimin yang mendarat dibibir Taehyung mulai dikulum lembut dengan Taehyung, dengan gemasnya Taehyung mengigit gigit bibir Jimin membuat Jimin membukakan mulutnya sehingga dengan mudah lidah Taehyung masuk tapi Jimin memukul pelan dadanya sehingga Taehyung melepaskan dengan tidak rela tautannya.

" hah..hah ... huh lama sekali"ujar Jimin mengerucutkan bibirnya merajuk karena Taehyung lama banget menciumnya bahkan ada acara mengigit gigit pula.

Taehyung pun mengecup pelan bibir Jimin "makasih Jiminnie aku percaya kok .. ohya ayo hari sudah semakin sore nanti eomma kita marah"ujar Taehyung menyodorkan tangannya bermaksud membantu Jimin tegak.

"hu'um tapi taehyung harus bertanggung jawab mengantar Jimin pulang syaratnya kalau tidak Jimin tidak pulang" ujar Jimin dengan tingkah anak kecilnya.

"baik tuan puteri"ujar Taehyung mengoda Jimin

"aku bukan tuan puteri"ujar Jimin mulai mengerucutka bibirnya lagi 'kenapa sih dia hoby sekali mengodaku'gerutu jimin dalam hati mengambaikan godaan taehyung walau tidak dipungkiri ia merasa tersipu dan berbunga bunga.

TBC

A/D: hallo Minna nana sebenarnya bingung menentukan judulnya pertama nana memberi namanya warna dari pelangi berarti nana harus menulis 7 chapter dong kan males*dibantai* karena di ff nana yang dulu yang ada Jimin diperebutkan hubungan Vmin berahkir gara gara kerok jahat*dibantai jungkook* dan gara gara nonton BTS gayo yang chimchim mencium taetae dengan malu malu tiba tiba inspirasi nyangkut diotak nista nana :v dan taraaa jadi ff gaje diatas*nunjuk keatas*

okey Mind To Review minna .. NEXT or Delete?


	2. Chapter 2

Colour The Sakura

Warna Sakura Lainnya – Jimin

Author : Nana or Diana032

Cast :

KimTaehyung or V

Park Jimin

Min Yoon Gi

Jung Hoseok

Pair(s) : VMin

Warning (s) : Yaoi, typos bertebar ria, Gaje, abal de le le (anggap mereka seumur yak :v)

./

* Happy Reading *

"Taehyung, tunggu aku"teriak seseorang membuat Taehyung membalikkan badannyaa.

"Pagi"sapa Taehyung ke sosok yang sedang mengatur nafas didepannya.

"ohya buku tugasku mana minnie?"

"tunggu, hmm ... ini"sodor Jimin ke Taehyung.

"makanya lain kali kalau tugas itu bikin sendiri jangan menyontek Minnie"ujar Taehyung menasehatkan Jimin.

"tidak kok setengahnya aku bikin sendiri"bantah Jimin mengelak membuat Taehyung berniat mengodanya.

"benarkah?"

"hu'um yang bagian mana ya?"ujar Jimin membuka buku tugas

"astaga JIMIN kenapa kau menulis tugas matematika mu dibuku sejarahku"teriak Taehyung yang baru membuka buku tugasnya. Jimin hanya menyengir gaje melihat kelakuannya.

./

"Semuanya selamat pagiiii~"sapa Jimin masuk ke dalam kelasnya yang telah berisi beberapa siswa "oh Jimin , Taehyung selamat pagi"balas Hoseok yang duduk berdua yoongi. "pagi"balas Taehyung

Teng Tong Teng

Skip

"aku nak kekantin kalian nitip?"tanya Jimin ke meja Yoongi dan Hoseok.

"tidak terima kasih aku bisa beli sendiri"ujar Yoongi

"aku nitip minum kaleng dingin saja ya"pinta Hoseok.

"hm, Taehyungie ayo kekantin"ajak Jimin ke Taehyung yang sedang menyimpan buku pelajarannya tadi.

"baiklah"

./

"huh kenapa sih kantin rame sekali kan jadi lama"kesal Jimin cemberut.

"biasa minnie mereka lapar"

"oh ya aku lupa"ujar Jimin

"hum kelas kosongnya tidak terkunci"ujar Jimin berjalan megdahului Taehyung memasukki sebuah kelas kosong.

"tertangkap"ujar Jimin sambil membuka pintu kelas.

"..."

"hei Tae katakan sesuatu dong"

'ah kawaii Minnie ternyata ingin bercanda tapi tidak ditanggapi,hehe' batin Taehyung yang melihat kini Jimin cemberut karena Taehyung hanya tersenyum dibelakang nya.

"ah Minnie apakah kau mengingat sesuatu dengan kelas kosong ini?"tanya Taehyung membuat Jimin menekukkan wajah bingung dan melipat tangan didada seraya salah satu menahan dagunya.

"tentang apa?"

'huh, aku lupa kalau Jimin pikirannya lemot. Apakah ia benar benar lupa dengan ciuman kita?'batin Taehyung semakin gelisah.

"tae,ada guru bagaimana ini?"ujar Jimin heboh mendengar langkah kaki mendekat kesini. Ia takut ditangkap guru karena membuka kelas tak terpakai lagi.

'hm dimana ya? Kalau dibawah meja apakah aku harus diatas Jiminnie?'tanya smirk dalam hati 'oh diloker cukup bagus ditempat berdua dengan memeluk tubuh mungil Jimin huehehe dan minim cahaya' lanjutnya dengan rencana licik.

Sedangkan Jimin yang cemas pun tampa babibu menarik tangan Taehyung kebalkon kelas tersebut. Namun saat menarik masuk mereka pun terjatuh.

"aduh tae angkat tubuh mu"

"mian,mian .. a-anu Jiminnie apakah kau tidak mengingat sesuatu dengan kelas ini?"tanya Taehyung lagi

"memang apa yang kita lakukan di kelas ini?"tanya Jimin bingung kenapa tuh Taehyung menanyakan hal yang berulang ulang.

"kau tidak ingat?"tanya Taehyung semakin gelisah.

"sst nanti guru menemukan kita,Tae"ujar Jimin merasa langkah kaki guru tepat berada didepan kelas.

'ah wajah Jimin dekat ini waktu yang tepat untuk mengulang kembali'batin Taehyung

"nanti aja jangan buat gaduh ya tae-"

Cup

"apa yang kau lakukan disaat saat begini?"teriak Jimin heboh tapi dengan merendahkan suaranya.

"so..s-soalnya minnie tidak mengingatnya dan aku kira kau lupa dengan ciuman kita jadi aku menciummu ulang untuk membuat minnie ingat"ujar Taehyung dengan mata berkaca kaca.

"maaf maaf aku ngak tahu kalau minnie tidak suka dicium"ujar Taehyung menutup mukanya dengan kedua tangannya.

"bukan begitu,tae kau t-terlalu gaduh bagaimana guru menemukkan kita?"tanya Jimin berbisik sambil mendekat Taehyung yang berguling guling.

"jangan membenciku cuman kau yang aku miliki"teriak Taehyung frustasi sambil berguling guling .

"minnie nikah lah dengan ku"teriak Taehyung semakin gawur kini ia memeluk Jimin dengan air mata mengalir dipipinya. Karena Jimin semakin khawatir dengan sikap gaje Taehyung ia pun mendekat wajahnya dengan Taehyung lalu menutupkan matanya.

Cup

Cuman beberapa detik tetapi sangat berpengaruh dengan pipi Jimin. Terlihat pipinya memerah sampai ke telinga sedangkan Taehyung melihat Jimin dengan berbinar binar. Dengan muka dimemerah Jimin mengerucutkan bibirnya, "ahkirnya tenang Juga" ujar Jimin lega "kalau tidak nanti guru menemukkan kita".

Tiba tiba terbesit ide cermelang dipikir byuntae Taehyung ia pun menyudutkan Jimin kedinding dengan posisi sama kayak tadi tertidur dilantai.

"Minnie jika kau tidak mencium tae 'disini maka' tae akan ribut"ujar Taehyung sambil mendekatkan mukanya ke Jimin yang sudah merona parah sambil menahan tubuh Taehyung yang semakin mendekat.

"baiklah"ujarnya pasrah.

Cup

Dengan sempurna bibir Taehyung mendarat dibibir tipis Jimin. 'manis' itulah kata yang tempat untuk rasa bibir diluar dugaan Jimin bibir Taehyung tidak melepaskannya malah meliar.

'kumohon minnie mendesahlah'pinta Taehyung dalam hati semakin menekan tekuk Jimin untuk membuat semakin dalam

Sret

Dengan sekali hentakkan kuat Jimin berhasil melepas tautan mereka, dengan muka merona dan bibir dengan pose mengerucut.

"huh kenapa lama sekali? Ayo cepat kita harus kekelas nanti hoseok mati tercekik"ajak Jimin yang sebenar tidak tahan digoda dan dicium terus dengan Taehyung.

"hu'uh kajja"

./

"kenapa kalian lama sekali tahu ngak aku terasa tercekik"ujar hoseok yang menyambut Jimin dan Taehyung yang baru memasukki kelas mereka.

'gawat ini pasti memalukan apa yang harus kukatakan ke hoseok dengan yoongi?'

"taehyung itu cup, cup"ujar Jimin mengatakan sebenarnya dengan mengganti kata kata vulgar

"hehe cup ya?"kata Yoongi yang menyahut yang merasa ada kata yang ganjil.

"hei minnie, diam~"ujar Taehyung membukam tangan Jimin dengan tangannya agar Jimin berhenti mengatakan cup.

Krauuuk

"YAK MINNIE"teriak Taehyung terkejut tiba tiba tangannya di gigit Jimin.

"siapa suruh menutup pesona bibirku yang mengiurkan"ujar Jimin sambil mendekap tangannya didada.

Teng Tong Teng

Skip

"Taehyungie pijam catatan-"ujar Jimin yang menghampiri meja Taehyung. "-tugas" sambung nya.

"lagi ? bukankah kita minggu depan ada ulangan?"tanya Taehyung sambil berjalan ketempat Yoongi dan hoseok.

"Jebal~"ujar sambil memasang puppy eyes

"aniyaa, kita sudah SMA bukan smp lagi minnie jika kau tidak lulus nanti kau mengulang satu tahun lagi minnie"tolak Taehyung dan mendaratkan buntutnya dikursi.

"emangnya kenapa? Kan satu tahun cuman"

"hm kalu minnie tinggal satu berarti.."

At pikiran Taehyung

"hm, Taehyung"panggil Jimin gugup.

"eh, bukankah kamu anak kelas satu ya kenapa tidak panggil sunbae atau oppa?"

"a-aku bukan ye-"

"kalau tidak mau kamu bisa pergi"

"Taehyung oppa, J-jimin ingin T-Taehyung oppa memasangkan dasi Jimin"

End

"AAAA jimin pasti manis"pekik Taehyung heboh sendiri

"kenapa dia?"tanya Yoongi menatap Taehyung senyum senyum sendiri.

"entah"jawab hoseok.

"hm Jimin bukankah sekolah kita akan di hancurkan dan notabe kita adalah angkatan terahkir jadi kamu mau keluar dari sekolah?"tanya Yoongi ke Jimin

Duar

Tiba tiba bagaikan disambar petir, Taehyung mematung dan senyuman luntur terganti dengan wajah shock.

"ITU TIDAK BOLEH TERJADI"pekik Taehyung

Teng Tong Teng

Skip lagi :v

'kalau jiminnie dikeluarkan maka aku tidak punya tujuan untuk sekolah disini'pikir Taehyung kalut. Tiba tiba

"Taehyungie pinjam tugas chuu~"ujar Jimin dengan puppy eyes yang paling mematikan

"tidak akan mempan"ujar Taehyung dengan cepat membelakangi Jimin.

"mungkin hoseok atau yoongi akan meminjamkanku"ujar Jimin seraya beranjak sebenarnya ia hanya memancing Taehyung.

"oke oke nih, tapi sekarang minnie harus ikut aku keperpustakaan"ahkir Taehyung menyerah dan menyodorkan tugasnya yang diterima dengan senang hati dengan Jimin

"APA?"

./

Terlihat empat namja mengeliling satu meja dengan berbagai buku pelajaran yang dibawanya kecuali satu namja manis yang tidak semangat hanya tidur diatas meja beralaskan buku.

"ayo belajar~"ujar Taehyung bersemangat.

"nde"

"ayo, Jimin kita belajar"ajak Taehyung sambil mengelus sayang kepala Jimin. Dengan tidak semangat Jimin mengangkat kepalanya karena ia tak kuat, Jimin menjatuhkan kepalanya kepangkuan Taehyung. Taehyung tersenyum "ah Jimin nampaknya sangat kelelahan-"

"bangunkan dia"ujar Yoongi yang bosan dari tadi belum dimulai.

"nde" Taehyung pun memegang kedua bahu Jimin dan mengoyang goyangkannya.

"bangunlah, minie nanti, kalau tidak kau akan dikeluarkan jadi bangun"

"nde, tae"ujarnya sambil mengucek sebelah matanya.

"Tae, apakah seperti ini rumusnya ?"tanya Yoongi menyerahkan buku tugasnya untuk diperiksa Taehyung.

"betul. Lanjutkan aja yoongi-ssi"ujar Taehyung mengembalikan bukunya dan melihat keadaan Jimin yang sedang tidur di bahu hoseok.

"Yak, hoseok kenapa kau membuatnya tidur!"pekik Taehyung marah dan menarik tubuh Jimin agar dekat dengannya. Taehyung cemburu tahu.

"kok, aku sih yang dimarahi"balas Hoseok tidak terima.

"nampaknya Jimin tidak mau belajar apa yang aku harus lakukan?"tanya Taehyung dengan mencoba mencari cara agar Jimin mau belajar.

"bagaimana dengan cara memancing dengan ia sukai"ujar Yoongi yang sedang menulis.

"hm, begitu ya ... aha"

Dengan lincah tangan Taehyung membuat gambar di dalam buku catatan Jimin.

"Jimin membuat gambar paus dibuku catatan mu agar kamu tidak bosan"ujar Taehyung membuat mata Jimin terbuka lebar. Dengan cepat ia merampas buku ditangan Taehyung.

"AAA gambar apa ini seram banget"ujar Jimin setelah melihat gambar gaje/? Yang bisa menyakitkan mata. Setelah itu Jimin tidur kembali diatas meja

"ya tidak berhasil"ujar Taehyung kecewa karena Jimin tidur lagi.

"Jimin pernah bilang padaku, bahwa ia sangat menyukai olahraga"celetuk hoseok

"Ayo kita main bola yok"teriak Taehyung pun membuat mata Jimin terbuka lagi dan langsung berdiri.

"bukankah semua klub ditutup dan alat olahraganya sudah ditahan saem karena bentar lagi ujian"ujar Yoongi yang masih menulis sambil melihat kecatatannya.

"huhu, bagaimana ini"

"kalau sesuatu yang memalukan bagaimana tae?"tanya hoseok meletakkan pulpennya

"tidak terlupakan gitu"sambungnya menatap Taehyung.

"seperti hoseok ngompol gara gara melihat hantu"celetuk Yoongi membuat muka hoseok merah padam karena malu.

"DIAM"teriaknya sambil mengibas ibas tangannya untuk mengusir rona merah.

At pikiran Taehyung lagi.

Sesuatu yang serius ya untuk membuat minnie malu?hm seperti

"Cobalah Jimin artikan kalimat ini dengan benar minnie, boleh menggunakan kamus kok." Perintah Taehyung sambil menunjuk kalimat dipapan tulis _she beats her hips three time_

"a-anu.. dia ... memukul..t-tiga kali"ujar Jimin malu sambil terbata bata.

Taehyung menyeringai sambil mendekatkan wajah kewajah Jimin yang merona parah sambil berbisik dengan nada rendah "arti her hips nya apa?hm, minnie"ujar sambil menatap Jimin intens.

"dia .. ping-"

"ping?"ulang Taehyung sambil mendekatkan wajahnya ke Jimin.

"ping .. ping"

" apa kau tidak tahu minnie? Atau kau ingin aku membuka baju mu untuk membuat mu ingat hm, minnie?"tanya Taehyung sambil mengelus pipi Jimin yang merona parah.

itu malu malu harusnya lebih memalukan lagi agar minnie ingat

Hm

"Jika kau mencampurkan 2H² dan O² maka koefisiennya berapa minnie?"

"3"seru Jimin

"salah sekarang buka baju Jiminnie"sambil mendekat kearah Jimin.

"tapi-"

"itu kan demi kebaikkan mu, minnie"

"apa perlu bantuan"tawarnya

Jimin pun mengenggam kancingnya.

"ini memalukan"ujar Jimin.

"tak apa kok tae juga lihat"ujarnya sambil membuka baju.

At di perpus

Yoongi dan hoseok bingung melihat Taehyung senyum senyum sendiri lalu memukul kepalanya kebuku lalu tersenyum aneh lalu memukul lagi kapalanya dengan buku.

"aku ingin tahu apa sih yang dibayangkan Taehyung"ujar Hoseok kepo menatap Taehyung.

"dasar bodoh. tampaknya hari sudah sore pulang yuk hoseok, Tae"ajak Yoogi saat matanya tak sengaja menatap jam dinding yang terletak tak jauh dari mereka.

"kalian saja yang pulang, aku dan Jimin masih ada tugas tak apa apakan?"tanya Taehyung sambil mengelus kepala Jimin disebelahnya dengan lembut.

"hm, tak apa kami duluan ya"ujar Yoongi dan hoseok pergi setelah menglambaikan tangan.

"Jiminnie"tak ada sahutan dari Jimin. Taehyung pun terpesona melihat bibir Jimin yang terlihat sangat mengiurkan, dengan lembut ia mendaratkan kecupan kecupan diatas bibir Jimin.

Jimin yang merasa terganggu pun membuka matanya dan menegakkan tubuhnya.

"Jimin apakah kau melupakan janji kita?"

"kok malah bertanya begitu"seru Jimin malu

"hm, bagaimana kita berciuman sambil belajar agar kamu ingat minnie. Ekpresi macam apa itu? Yak Jimin jangan menjauh"

"dasar Byuntae, katakan apa mau tae?"tanya Jimin penuh selidik sambil menjaga jarak.

"aku ingin Jimin tidak keluar biar kita selalu bersama"ujar Taehyung sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Dengan cepat Jimin memeluk Taehyung.

"maafkan jiminnie ya tae, karena nakal"ujar Jimin merasa bersalah dan memewekkan bibirnya.

"baiklah, ayo"ahkirnya mereka mengeluarkan buku latihan mereka lalu berciuman sebentar. Mereka pun merona malu.

" setelah kubacakan pertanyaan kita hkm berciuman, lalu di jawab ya minnie"jelas Taehyung

"may i blablabla with you?"lalu Taehyung melirik ke Jimin, mereka berciuman singkat.

"go?"

"betul. Soal kedua,i want one blablabla plece of pepper"lalu mereka berciuman lagi.

"more"

"betul,baiklah so-"

"more"

"apa yang lagi?"

Dengan muka memerah sedikit nampak walau Jimin menuduk. Sedangkan Jimin memainkan jari radom.

'ugh so cutee'pekik Taehyung dalam hati. Ia pun mendekat wajah ke Jimin siapa sih, yang tak mau diberi ciuman gratis dengan pemuda semanis Jimin.

Dengan lembut Taehyung mendaratkan bibirnya diatas bibir Jimin. Jimin pun memejamkan mata menikmati lumatan lumatan yang diberikan Taehyung kedirinya.

./

Hari ulangan itu tiba, dengan cemas Taehyung melirik kebelakang kearah Jimin yang sedang mengerjakan soal dengan muka merona.

Gubrak

'ah dia mengingatnya~'pekiknya dalam hati tidak memperdulikan ia terjatuh dari tempat duduknya.

"Taehyung-ssi?"panggil saem tersebut heboh.

'minnie mengingatnya ah menyenangkan sekali~~'batinnya dalam hati

"dasar bodoh"tukas yoongi yang melihat Taehyung.

TBC

A/N : hai hai hai author gaje kembali lagi~ apakah ada yang menunggu ff gaje ini? Huehehe entah mengapa gue lagi ngak mood melanjutkan My Angeloid lagi malas *dibantai reader* jadi ff ini sebagai pelampiasan ku :'v ._.v

[ミ HAPPY BIRTHDAY 彡]⌒ヾ(･ω-｡)~ to My Bias is V oppa :* smoga tambah cakep, tambah gila dan tambah keren udah itu aja ._. . sayonara my bias takahashi minami -team suprise AKB48- T,T kau adalah leader terbaik yang slalu ada di saat duka dan suka, saiko no kaichowa-sama :') sayonara arigato ::.::

Balasan review

Kumiko Ve : benar, Jin itu terinspirasinya dari Run In Hotel ._. maafkan aku menistakan tuh alien tapi kan sesekali tak apakan huehehe :v *dilindas Taehyung berserta fansnya*

Guest(?) : udah next , nana doain kamu suka 95 couple :v huehe*dilindes*

Jchimchimo : setuju memang Jimin tak ada tampang seme semenya :v *dibantai Jimin* Jimin lebih mendekati imut sih tambah nya pendek eh maksud nana mungil *dibantai Jimin lagi*


	3. Chapter 3

Colour The Sakura

Warna Sakura hijau muda– Taehyung

Author : Nana or Diana032

Cast :

KimTaehyung or V

Park Jimin

Min Yoon Gi

Jung Hoseok

Jeon Jungkook as Park Jungkook

Pair(s) : V x Jimin, Jhope x suga

Warning (s) : Yaoi, typos bertebar ria, Gaje, abal de le le (anggap mereka seumur dan Jk sunbae mereka tingkat ahkir *dilindes*)

./

./

* Happy Reading *

Didalam sebuah kamar terlihat namja mungil yang menaikki ranjang hyungnya. Dengan pelahan ia merunduk seraya menahan berat tubuhnya dengan susah payah, lalu tangan berusaha mengambil sesuatu di wajah Hyung yang terlelap dialam mimpi.

"ugh sedikit lagi"gumam Jimin mengapai kacamata diwajah Hyungnya. "kenapa dia lupa terus melepaskan kacamatanya saat hendak tidur, nanti rusak lagi"omel Jimin pelan takut mengusik Hyungnya, jari masih mencoba berkali kali mengapai kacamata di wajah kakaknya dengan hati hati.

"ada apa Minnie?"tanya Hyungnya serak membuat Jimin terkejut. Badannya yang linglung langsung jatuh menghimpit ke tubuh Hyungnya hingga tangganya mengenai kacamata yang di coba selamatkan terhimpit oleh badannya, jadi dari tadi rusak juga.

"TIDAK"pekiknya histeris, sedangkan hyungnya hanya mengerjap ngerjapkan matanya

.

"hyungie, dengar minnie! Jangan lagi tidur menggunakan kacamata"tukas Jimin sebal. Tangan tetap fokus mengoleskan selai srikaya di roti tawarnya hingga merata semua. Kini mereka berdua sedang menikmati serapan pagi, sedangkan kedua orang tuanya sudah duluan pergi berangkat kerja.

"tapi kan, kau sendiri yang merusak Jimin"sanggah Hyungnya sambil memakan roti tawar yang tanpa selai, karena tak bisa melihat ia memilih tanpa selai saja.

"tak apa, nanti Minnie akan berbicara dengan Taetae mungkin saja ia mempunyai kenalan dibidang optik dan membantu kacamata ini"

'uhuk' Jungkook tiba tiba terbatuk karena ucapan dongsaengnya, batuk tersebut membuat matanya berair sedikit. "kau sering menyebut nama itu, sejak kau masuk JHS kayak orang pacaran saja"tanggap Jungkook tenang sambil meminum susu cokelat, untuk menglegakan tenggorokannya akibat terbatuk saking terkejutnya .

Sedangkan Jimin yang jadi lawan bicaranya hanya diam seribu kata dengan pipi chubby yang terhias warna merona. 'pacaran?'ulangnya didalam hati yang berdebar debar aneh. Entah mengapa ia membayangkan dia dengan Taehyung jalan berdua sambil bergandengan tangan lalu badan yang minim jarak hingga- cukup Jimin tidak kuat lagi membayangkan lebih jauh. Jungkook hanya berusaha melihat reaksi dongsaengnya yang tingkahnya terlihat imut walaupun sedang salting.

'siapa itu Taehyung?'tanya Jungkook dalam hati ingin tahu

.

"huft"hembus Jimin kesekian kalinya.

Puk

Hingga ujung buku mendarat di kepalanya pelan, namun Jimin tak kunjung menunjukkan respon balasan.

"ada apa Minnie?"tanya sang pelaku yang sedari tadi melihat Jimin gelisah dibangkunya. "tadi pagi aku merusakkan kacamata, Hyungie! Apa yang harus aku lakukan tae?"celotehnya panjang lebar seraya bibir cemberut, dan dengan muka tertekuk .

Taehyung mendaratkan tangannya diatas surai kemerahan Jimin, mengisyaratkan Jimin tenang. "gwhecana"ujarnya lalu tangannya mengelus surai lembut Jimin. Jimin menjatuhkan kepalanya diatas meja lagi.

Sret

"pagi!"sambut seorang namja menyengir panjang.

"pagi hoseok-ssi"balas Taehyung yang tak beranjak dari depan Jimin. "apa kau melihat Yoongi?"tanya sambil memasukki kelas. "tadi ia dipanggil keruang osis, katanya acara festival begitu"jelas Taehyung seadanya. "oh, pagi Minnie"ujarnya melirik Jimin yang tak semangat dibangkunya.

"apa yang harus ku lakukan?"erang Jimin frustasi. Sedangkan hoseok memandang temannya itu bingung.

Sret

"pagi semua"sapa Yoongi memasukki kelas lalu menutup pintu itu lagi. "oh ya, Jimin-ah kau disuruh hyungmu mengikuti kelas tambahan!"ujarnya memperingati Jimin. Jimin menegakkan tubuhnya tak semangat, lalu pundaknya ditepuk pelan oleh hoseok. Bermaksud memberi semangat.

"satu gugur, ada yang ingin menyalonkan jadi panitia di festival musim gugur?"tanya menatap dua namja yang tersisa. "kurasa perutku dalam keadaan tak baik, ku pergi dulu ya"ujar hoseok langsung kabur melarikan diri.

"Taehyung-ssi?"tanya sambil menatap tajam.

"baiklah"pasrah Taehyung yang diseret yoongi keluar kelas. "kau tahu, si ketua osis kita adalah Hyungnya Jimin loh!"bisik yoongi dikoridor

Glup

Dengan kasar Taehyung menelan ludahnya.

...bayangan Taehyung...

 **Apa yang kau lakukan dengan adikku, huh? Dasar namja aneh jangan dekat adik ku lagi! Awas kau, tak akan kubiarkan kau hidup bahagia huahahaha**

...

Taehyung segera mengelengkan kepalanya membuyarkan khayalnya tentang Hyungnya Jimin.

Sret

Dengan gugup bercapur Canggung ia melangkah kakinya mengikuti Yoongi yang jalan duluan.

Setelah beberapa menit, ketua osisnya pun memasukki ruangan. Taehyung segera menoleh ke pintu.

Wajahnya terlihat imut tapi kenapa juga terlihat garang. Tanpa sadar Taehyung menelan ludah kasar.

"terima kasih atas semuanya telah mau hadir dirapat ini"ujar Jungkook membuka rapat tersebut. "seperti yang kalian ketahui, sekolah kita akan ditutup mulai tahun depan. Jadi, dana pemasukkan sekolah ini akan kurang untuk .. bla bla bla"

Taehyung mencoba melawan rasa kantuknya, kalau ia tertidur didepan Hyung Jimin apakah hubungan dia dengan Jimin akan kandas?

"jadi ada pertanyaan? Atau ada saran?"tanya Jungkook yang menatap sekitarnya. Sebenarnya Jungkook sangat susah melihat orang yang jaraknya jauh, dia penderita rabun jauh.

"baiklah kita tutup rapat ini-"

"anu, ketua Taehyung ada permintaan"ujar yoongi berdiri dari duduknya.

"nde?"

"b-bagaimana j-jika.."ujar Taehyung terbata bata didepan Jungkook. Entah mengapa pandangan Jungkook ke dirinya sangat tajam, padahal Jungkook sedang mencoba melihat Taehyung dengan jelas karena bayangan Taehyung dimata Jungkook kabur akibat tanpa kacamata.

"ikuti kataku,berikan adikmu padaku"bisik Yoongi usil tepat ditelinga Taehyung.

"..berikan adikmu padaku"seru Taehyung langsung mengiyakan bisikkan yoongi.

Hening

'APA YANG KUBILANG BARUSAN?'batin Taehyung shock mecenarkan perkataan yang telontar dari mulutnya barusan. Lalu ia mendelik kearah Yoongi dengan muka merona padam sedangkan Yoongi terkekeh.

"a-ah tidak perlu dihiraukan yang tadi ketua, tadi pikiran saya kemana mana jadi se-kali lagi mohon maafkan saya"ralat Taehyung cepat sambil mengibaskan kedua tangannya dipipi yang sudah memerah bak kepiting rebus lalu menundukkan badan beberapa kali.

Taehyung mencuri pandangan ke Jungkook, yang menatapnya tajam. Dalam hati Jungkook bingung dengan Hobaenya yang berbicara ini.

'MATI AKU'batin Taehyung

.

Setelah rapat itu selesai Taehyung langsung pergi meninggalkan ruangan osis, tanpa sepata kata apapun.

"anu, kau sekelas dengan orang yang tadi bukan?"tanya Jungkook ke Yoongi. "siapa namanya?"tanya lebih lanjut.

Yoongi langsung membeku

"ah-tadi itu. yah, cuman main main saja ah ketua maafkan kami"ujar yoongi cepat takut Taehyung akan dihabisi ketua osis mereka karena dengan lancang berbicara seperti itu.

"tak apa, aku hanya ingin tahu" akirnya Yoongi mengangguk pasrah lalu membenarkan letak buku dipelukkannya.

"namanya Kim Taehyung atau Taetae panggilan akrabnya, dia sekelas dengaku kelas XA"jelas Yoongi pelan tak berani memandang sang ketua osis atau Jungkook. Sedangkan Jungkook mengangguk singkat dan santai seperti tak menunjukkan ekpresi ingin membunuh membuat Yoongi sedikit merasa lega, "apakah saya boleh pergi?"tanya Yoongi menatap Jungkook

"silahkan"ujar Jungkook mempersilahkan. Ia pun mengulang nama namja tadi hingga

Bruk

Buku jatuh ditangannya, ketika otak mengingat sesuatu berhubungan dengan namja tadi

"dia namja yang sering disebut JiMin!"pekiknya heboh kemenit selanjunya.

.

Skip

.

Teng tong

Jimin yang berada didalam kamar, langsung berlari kearah pintu. Ia segera memutar kenop pintu itu

"Taetae!"pekiknya langsung memeluk tubuh kurus Taehyung. Taehyung tersenyum melihat tingkah Jimin seperti anak anak. "kenapa Tae kesini?kenapa tidak memberitahuku"ujarnya merajuk

"mian, minnie-ah. ini eommaku memberi sebungkus teh hijau untuk Hyungmu dan oh ya, ini kacamata hyungmu sudah selesai"ujar Taehyung tersenyum sambil menyerahkan apa yang ia bawa ke Jimin. Jimin mengambil bungkusan dua tersebut lalu berjalan menuju kamar Hyungnya, yang berada tak jauh dari pintu masuk.

"Hyung! Ini kacamatamu sudah selesai dan Hyung mau teh hijau ini dari eomma Tae"ujar jimin didepan pintu kamar Jungkook. "nde, letak saja dimeja ruang makan hyung akan kesana"teriak Jungkook dari dalam.

"jangan nyasar ya Hyung"ujar Jimin memperingatkan Jungkook, Jungkook sering nyasar jika tak memakai kacamata, disekolah tadi untung ada temannya yang baik hati yang mau menolongnya.

Jimin berjalan menuju dapur lalu dengan secepat kilat ia kembali ketempat Taehyung yang tak beranjak dari pintu masuk rumah keluarga Park.

"tae, ayo kekamarku! Aku ada kaset ps terbaru loh"celotehnya riang membuat Taehyung tersenyum geli melihat Jimin seperti anak kecil sungguhan, entah mengapa Jimin banyak sekali mengambar warna didalam hidupnya Taehyung berterima kasih dengan Tuhan karena itu. tangan Jimin memegang tangan panjang Taehyung terasa menenangkan.

.

.

Jungkook memandang langit langit kamarnya bimbang, "kayak mana muka orang bernama Taehyung,. Keluar atau tidak ya untuk melihatnya ? ah,molla!"erangnya frustasi.

Jungkook sebenarnya ingin tahu orang yang sering disebut adiknya namun ia canggung dan gugup.

.

"Minnie, apa Hyungmu ada dirumah?"tanya Taehyung memasukki kamar Jimin. Jimin mengangguk ringan.

"memangnya ada apa?"tanya Jimin balik ke Taehyung. Taehyung mengelengkan kepalanya langsung mengambil stick ps yang disebelah Jimin berada.

Setelah 15 menit lamanya.

"aku lapar"ujar Jimin langsung membaringkan tubuhnya diatas karpet. "aku juga"timpal Taehyung disebelahnya, jimin langsung menegak tubuhnya. "tunggu sebentar ya"ujar lalu menghilang setelah pintu tertutup.

.

"Tae tae! Taraa"ujar Jimin memperlihat kue kering. Taehyung mendengarkan teriakkan heboh Jimin langsung bangkit dan melirik Jimin yang berjalan mendekat.

"lihat lihat! Kue keringnya cantik bukan? Ini hasil karyaku dengan Hyung kemarin"ujar memamerkan toples berisi kue kue kering yang diberi krim warna warni.

"hm, yang agak gosong ini punyamu ya, Minnie?"ujar Taehyung menggoda Jimin. "bukan! Itu punya Hyungku!"seru Jimin tak terima diremehkan. "really?"ujar Taehyung menaik turunkan alisnya.

"nde! Kalau tak mau tak usah makan, padahal ini enak loh"ujar Jimin duduk sambil memeluk toples itu. Taehyung terkekeh lagi dibuatnya. Taehyung sangat menyukai ekpresi Jimin merajuk, berceloteh ceria dan apapun yang ada di diri Jimin.

"Jimin"panggilnya ke namja mungil yang lagi makan membelakanginya. "apa?"jawab Namja itu ketus.

Sret

Cup

Jimin melebarkan kelopak matanya ketika Taehyung mengencup bibirnya, tidak ciuman sekedar kecupan singkat. "manis"komentar Taehyung menjilat bibir bawahnya. Kini jimin yang dibawah Taehyung jadi merona padam karena efek tiba tiba dari Taehyung, "kan sudah ku bilang!"ujarnya.

Ceklek

"perm- ah maaf"ujar Jungkook langsung keluar lagi ketika melihat posisi Vmin yang mesra :v.

Taehyung langsung menegakkan badannya lalu menatap Jimin yang juga menatapnya, serempak mereka memalingkan wajah.

"kalau kalian haus, jusnya Hyung letakkan disini ya"teriak Jungkook disebalik pintu kamar Jimin. Setelah meletakkan nampan, ia langsung berlari kedalam kamarnya.

.

.

"hari ini kita ditugaskan membersihkan kolam renang"ujar Yoongi melihat ke kolam berenang lalu berbalik badan. "yang lain mana ?"tanya melihat yang mengikutinya, hanya Jimin, Taehyung, hoseok, seokjin dan beberapa namja. "ketua! para Yeoja tak mau membersihkan kolam berenang"lapor seorang berbadan gendut.

"tak apa, mereka tak tahu bahwa dengan mengepel kolam renang sambil lari akan melangsingkan badan loh, ayo kita buktikan!"provokasi yoongi semangat membuat seluruh siswa namja semangat.

"os"seru mereka serempak dengan semangat yang berkoar koar. Jimin hanya berdiri melihat teman sekelasnya termakan omongan gaje nya yoongi, lalu berlari kesana kemari layaknya gosok'an.

"aku tak gendut"sanggahnya tak terima anggapan Yoongi. Tiba tiba kain pel mengarah kearahnya membuat Jimin melirik takut takut. Sang pelaku menatap tajam kearah Jimin lalu berucap menakukat "kalau tak mau kau harus membersihkan gudang tempat penyimpanan peralatan berenang" membuat Jimin mengangguk pasrah, ia pikir mungkin Yoongi sedang dalam masa PMS. Taehyung yang melihat itu segera mendekat kearah Yoongi berniat membujuk yang lain saja yang membersihkan ,

"kurasa a-"

"kau juga!"printah yoongi membuat Taehyung berhenti, tanpa sadar tubuhnya berbalik segera menyusul Jimin ke gudang penyimpanan alat alat renang.

'ada apa dengan gula itu'tanya Taehyung dalam hati

.

At gudang

.

"huh, disini banyak debu"keluh Jimin mengunakan kemocengnya membersihkan debu di lemari, "hei, Jimin bantu aku jebal"panggil Taehyung ke Jimin membuat Jimin menoleh lalu mendekat kearah Taehyung.

"naik kepundakku lalu buka jendela itu ya"ujarnya sambil membungkukan badannya agar Jimin mudah menaikkinya. Dengan ragu ragu ia menaikki pundak Taehyung, entah mengapa Jantungnya berdegup kencang saatt menyentuh bahu Taehyung.

"ugh"

Tangan Jimin sedang berusaha membuka jendela, sedangkan Taehyung berusaha menahan tubuhnya agar tak jatuh dari bahunya.

"Tae, Lihat!"seru Jimin membuat Taehyung mengadahkan kepalanya keatas kearah Jimin. Matanya terpana melihat kelopak sakura berterbangan indah dihembus angin yang memasukki jendela yag dibuka Jimin.

"bukankah ini musim summer? Tanya bingung mengingat ini musim panas. "iya. sebenarnya kelopak itu imitasi, tae"ujar Jimin turun dari pundak Taehyung. "pasti kelas tiga membuat ini, agar jika ada yang membersihkan gudang menjadi menarik dan menyenangkan"ujar Jimin melihat sekelilingnya yang bertebaran kelopak imtitasi akibat hembusan angin yang masuk lewat jendela. Jimin jadi merona sendiri mengingat ia dan Taehyung pertama kali ciuman saat kelopak bunga musim Autumn tahun lalu.

Banyak sekali berterbangan kelopak sakura, hingga satu kelopak hinggap di hidung Jimin.

"Jiminnie"panggil Taehyung membuat Jimin beralih memfokuskan pandangannya ke Taehyung. Taehyung mendekatkan dirinya keJimin, membuat Jimin merona tapi ia pasrah. Semakin dekat, Jimin pun menutup matanya memasang ekpresi siap dicium.

"sudah"ujar Taehyung membuat Jimin membuka matanya. Muka Jimin merona padam karena Taehyung tak menciumnya "ada salah satu dari mereka menghampiri hidungmu, Minnie"ujar Taehyung tersenyum lembut.

"huh!"dengus Jimin membalikkan badannya membelakangi Taehyung. Taehyung menatapnya tak mengerti.

'tampaknya aku membuat Jiminnie marah'batin Taehyung. "anu, minnie ada satu lagi di wajahmu"ujarnya lagi namun Jimin tak membalikkan badannya. "katakan dimana"ketus Jimin sambil mendekap tangannya didada.

"disini"langsung menarik tangan Jimin membuat Jimin menoleh dengan cepat ia mendaratkan bibirnya tepat dibibir plum Jimin. Jimin tersentak namun menikmati ciumannya dengan Taehyung. Lembut dan menyenangkan.

'uh rasanya ingin menghentikan waktu saja'batin Jimin dan Taehyung dalam hatinya, menikmati ciuman mereka.

.

.

TBC

A/N : yo-halo readernim maaf ya lama :3 *dilempar tomat*

maaf ya kalau logat bahasa indonesia nana kurang bagus T.T hontou no gomene tapi akan nana usahai jadi lebih bagus deh next chapter

oky, see you :* and thanks for fav/follow/ apalagi yang mereview *bow*


	4. Chapter 4

Colour The Sakura

Rencana yang asam – Jimin

Author : Nana or Diana032

Cast :

KimTaehyung or V

Park Jimin

Min Yoon Gi

Jung Hoseok

Jeon Jungkook as Park Jungkook

Pair(s) : V x Jimin, Jhope x suga

Warning (s) : Yaoi, typos bertebar ria, Gaje, abal de le le (anggap mereka seumur dan Jk sunbae mereka tingkat ahkir *dilindes*)

./

./

* Happy Reading *

Terlihat dikelas yang sepi dua namja, yang dimana namja yang lebih tinggi memojokkan yang lebih mungil sambil berciuman mesra, bahkan suaranya cukup terdengaran akibat ruangan kelas sepi dan hening.

Puk

Buku mendarat di kepala Taehyung, membuat Taehyung melepaskan pagutannya. "sudah kukatakan Taehyungie, jangan lama lama! Nanti ada yang melihat bagaimana"ujarnya dengan ahkir diperkecil intonasinnya.

"apakah tae sudah lupa insiden yang terjadi didalam kamarku? Kau tahu mati matian aku membuat Jungkook hyung percaya bahwa itu hanya kecelakaan, namun besoknya ia selalu menanyakaku pertanyaan yang sama yaitu apakah yang kulakukan denganmu hari ini sambil meminum tehnya. Sungguh menyebalkan"celoteh Jimin sambil menepuk buntutnya bermaksud membersihkan celananya dari debu lantai.

"teh yang kubawa bukan?"tanya Taehyung memiringkan kepalanya.

"bukan itu intinya, tae!" lalu Jimin memijit kepalanya, tanpa ambil pusing ia pergi meninggalkan Taehyung. "tunggu Jimin!"teriak Taehyung melihat Jimin sudah sampai dipintu kelas. "jangan tinggalkan aku!"

.

Kebesokkan harinya, terlihat Jungkook menelusuri lorong sendiri. Ia memeluk erat buku panduan belajarnya, sambil melihat orang yang melaluinya. Sorot matanya berubah ketika ia melihat kelas satu yang sering hadir dirapat osis yang sekelas dengan Taehyung dan Jimin. Min Yoongi

"tunggu!"serunya membuat dua namja itu menoleh kebelakang. Mereka pun menatap canggung ke arah Jungkook.

"ada apa ya, ketua?"tanya Hoseok terbata bata. Jungkook mengatur nafasnya karena ia berlari lari hanya mengejar mereka. "Min Yoongikan?"ujar meminta konfir dengan Namja putih didepannya. "benar sunbae"

Kini matanya beralih menatap hoseok yang hampir kabur

"dan kau, horse?"duganya mengingat ingat nama teman dongsaengnya. "bukan sunbae, hoseok. Jung Hoseok, sunbae"lurus Hoseok.

"maaf,ya"ujar Jungkook merasa bersalah. Yoongi terkikik mendengar gelar baru hoseok, "horse"godanya "ya, hentikan"kesal Hoseok mencubit lengan Yoongi.

"bisakah aku meminta tolong?"ujar Jungkook sambil memelas, sedangkan kedua hobaenya menatap Jungkook tercengang. Ketua osis meminta bantuannya ? itu kejadian sangat langka kau tahu

"bisakah kalian menguntit dan menuliskan kejadian aneh yang dilakukan Taehyung dan Jimin ya?"pinta melanjuti perkataanya tanpa memperdulikan reaksi Hoseok dan Yoongi.

"aneh? Hm..benar mereka berdua selalu bergandengan tangan"ujar Hoseok mengingat vmin couple yang biasa mereka lakukan. Jungkook membulatkan matanya, "ber-bergandengan tangan?"ujar Jungkook terbata bata saking shocknya. "pokoknya catat ya! Aku harus pergi"ujar Jungkook cepat meninggalkan Hoseok dan Yoongi disana. "ayo, horse kita lakukan!"seru Yoongi bersemangat.

"tolonglah namaku bukan horse!"teriak hoseok menggema dikoridor.

.

"Yoongi, hoseok!"sapa Jimin yang duduk bersebelahan dengan Taehyung. Hoseok memerhatikan Taehyung intens lalu mencatat dibuku penelitiannya.

 _Taehyung mempunyai senyuman yang aneh_

"apa ada tugas?"tanya Yoongi berpura pura menjadi biasa didepan Vmin couple. "hm, tidak kok kami sedang menikmati bekal bersama. Mau?"tawar Jimin tersenyum memperlihatkan bekalnya.

"tidak terima kasih Minnie, kami akan makan dibangku kami saja"ujar Hoseok di anggukki oleh Yoongi kaku. "oh, baiklah. Kami makan duluan ya"

Hoseok dan yoongi duduk sambil melirik Vmin couple yang tak jauh dari mereka berdua. Hingga perhatian mereka terpusat ke Jimin, saat merlihat bibir Jimin berimah roti. "kalau mereka pacaran, pasti Taehyung akan menjilat itu"tanggap Hoseok mesum dibalas anggukkan dengan Yoongi. Namun, Taehyung mengelap sudut bibir Jimin yang berimah dengan sapu tangan.

 _Taehyung merawatnya dan menjaga satu sama lain_

Itulah kalimat yang dibuat hoseok dibukunya, setelah menyimpulkan kegiatan Vmin tadi. Sedangkan Taehyung, memakan rimah roti yang berada dilap tangan tersebut membuat Jimin merona parah.

.

Kini, sepuluh A sedang menikmati jam istirahat kedua. Terlihat Jimin menjatuhkan dirinya diatas meja belajarnya.

"ah, cuacanya panas sekali"komentarnya terhadap kondisi cuaca. "Jimin-ah, apa kau mau menemaniku ke mini market didepan sekolah, untuk membeli ice cream?"tanya Seokjin menawarkan ke Jimin dibalas gelengan malas. Taehyung berjalan mendekati mereka berdua, "hei-"

"Taehyungie~ belikan Minnie ice cream, jebaaaalyo~"ujar memelas dengan pipi gembilnya jangan lupa tangan mengatup didepan dadanya sambil mengadah kearah Taehyung. Taehyung yang melihatnya langsung membuang wajahnya, karena merona melihat penampilan Jimin barusan yang begitu maniiiiss.

"b-baiklah, aku mau"ujarnya membuat mata Jimin berbinar binar, "jinjja?"tanya memastikan walau terdengar penuh harap.

"nde"

"ayo, Taehyung-ah temani aku"ujar Seokjin menyeret Taehyung keluar kelas.

Tak jauh dari mereka terlihat Yoongi dan hoseok yang memerhatikan interaksi kedua mahkluk tadi, "ayo hoseokkie, kita ikuti!"titah Yoongi menyeret hoseok keluar kelas.

"hei, hari ini sanngat panas. Aku merasa jadi hitam sebentar lagi"keluh hoseok sambil melihat kiri dan kanan memastikan mobil tak ada yang lewat dan aman untuk menyebrang. "aku juga mau ice cream,bodoh"ujar ketusnya. "kalau kita di mini market kita bisa minta Taehyung bayarkan dengan alasan lupa bawa dompet, huehehe"ujar setelah itu. 'dasar jahat'batin hoseok.

At mini market

Hoseok dan Yoongi berhenti melihat Taehyung berhenti didepan kumpulan boneka kucing yang imut dan menggemaskan.

"apakah dia akan membelinya untuk Jimin?"tanya hoseok berbisik. Yoongi menggelengkan kepalanya tak tahu.

Setelah beberapa detik Taehyung pergi meninggalkan area boneka ke area penjual ice cream. Hoseok dan Yoongi saling berpandangan. "bearti tak boleh memanjakan pasangan ya"tanggap Yoongi, hoseok pun segera menulis kesimpulan itu kedalam laporannya

 _Jangan terlalu memanjakannya_

'hue uangku tak cukup padahal Jimin pasti menyukainya'keluh Taehyung yang sebenarnya ingin membeli boneka itu ke Jimin.

Kini Taehyung sedang memilih ice cream yang akan dibelikan untuk Jimin. Sedangkan Hoseok dan yoongi mengikuti dari belakang.

"sepertinya ia tahu kesukaan Jimin tanpa menanyakan Jimin"bisik Hoseok ke Yoongi. "iya"balas Yoongi masih tertuju ke Taehyung.

"gawat dia akan pergi!"ujar berlari kencang ke boks ice cream "paling mahal dan enak"ujar memilih cepat lalu ke meja casier. "ini kembaliannya, terima kasih"ujar pelayan itu menunduk hormat. Sedangkan Yoongi baru tiba 'ya tak dapat ice cream gratis'keluhnya yang ahkir mengeluarkan uang sendiri.

.

"Minnie aku kembali!"teriak Taehyung membuka pintu kelas.

Deg

"Jiminnie kau sangat ringan ya"ujar Namjoon memangku Jimin. "namjoon kuat sekali~"puji Jimin.

"Jimin-ah"panggil Taehyung seakan harapannya telah putus asa, lalu sekeliling menguar aura tidak mengenakan

"Taehyung-ah ice cream nanti mencair"teriak hoseok.

Tiba tiba timbul sebuah meja wasit dan pembawa acara seperti dalam pertarungan Tinju. "iya bung, Taehyung terlihat kesal. apakah ia akan berlari pulang sambil menangis?"teriak Yoongi memprovokasi Taehyung.

"olahraga macam apa ini"komentar wasit hoseok.

Taehyung menarik bangku lalu menepuk pahanya "Jiminnie, ayo kesini biar Tae pangku"ajak Taehyung.

"ini dia serangan balik dari Taehyung"seru Yoongi bersemangat.

"tidak mau namjoon lebih enak"ujar Jimin memegang pundak Namjoon. Taehyung menganga mendengar omongan Jimin, ia lalu memperlihatkan ice cream yang ia beli ke Jimin. "lalu bagaimana ice creammu?"tanya mengoyangkan bungkusan ice cream.

"'Dan sekarang Taehyung memancingnya dengan ice cream bung!"seru Yoongi mengepalkan tangannya semangat. Jimin menoleh kearah ice cream tersebut. "dia mulai bimbang!"

Taehyung memberi senyuman ke Jimin namun Jimin mengalihkan wajahnya cepat. "namun gagal, kesalahan yang fatal sekali"seru Yoongi kecewa.

"kenapa Jimin tak mau duduk dipangkuan tae, aku akan memakin ice cream ini sendiri"teriaknya mengangkat bungkus ice cream itu. "Dan sekarang Taehyung mengancam dengan akan memakan ice cream itu sendiri!"teriak bersemangat. Lalu Taehyung beranjak dengan cepat Jimin turun lalu memeluk Taehyung dari belakang. "dengan begitu pertandingan selesai, jatuh dengan mudah"ujar Yoongi menutup acara absurd itu. hoseok mengangguk angguk kepalanya sambil menulis apa yang disimpulkan yoongi tersebut.

 _Taehyung akan memancing orang dengan ice cream agar duduk dipangkuannya._

 _Meskipun tak berguna, ia akan memakan ice cream itu sendiri dan jatuh dengan mudah_

Hoseok dan Yoongi pun mengangguk lalu berdiri meninggalkan ruangan kelas yang absurd itu.

Kini terlihat Jungkook memandang siswa yang berlalu lalang didepannya sambil menunggu Yoongi dan hoseok. Ia tersenyum melihat hoseok datang menujunya.

"Horse, apakah Yoongi tak pergi bersamamu?"tanya bingung. "dia ada dibelakang mu, ketua"ujar Hoseok.

Jungkook menoleh namun dengan cepat Yoongi berpindah kebelakang Jungkook hingga tak terlihat. Ia cekikikan melihat Jungkook yang mulai bingung, "dia dimana ? padahal aku bisa mendengar suaranya"ujar Jungkook mulai aneh dan takut.

"sudah kubilang ia berada dibelakangmu, sunbae. Dan horse itu ku tak tahu ia dimana!"teriak hoseok kesal.

Ahkir Yoongi memperlihat dirinya, dan tidak mempermainkan Jungkook lagi. Sedang Jungkook mengelus dadanya lega.

"ah, iya sunbae ini catatan sejauh ini"ujar Hoseok menyerahkan laporannya. Jungkook menerimanya dengan hati berdebar, lalu membukanya.

 _Taehyung mempunyai senyuman yang aneh._ _Taehyung merawatnya dan menjaga satu sama lain dan Jangan terlalu memanjakannya._

Jungkook mengerutkan keningnya lalu memilih melanjutkan bacaannya.

 _Taehyung akan memancing orang dengan ice cream agar duduk dipangkuannya._

 _Meskipun tak berguna, ia akan memakan ice cream itu sendiri dan jatuh dengan mudah_

Jungkook semakin bingung laporan yang ditulis hoseok, lalu mengembalikan buku itu ke hoseok. "ini tidak berguna"komentarnya.

"EH?"seru Hoseok terkejut.

"semua ini tak memberiku apapun!"seru Jungkook tak terima. "bagiku itu sudah memberitahu banyak"bisik Yoongi.

.

Setelah jam pelajaran terahkir, Taehyung tak beranjak dari bangkunya. Ia menjatuhkan badan atasnya kemeja sambil menatap jendela, sedangkan Jimin tetap setia menunggunya. Jimin ahkir bertanya

"Taehyung, apakah kau tak ingin pulang?"tanya menatap Taehyung.

"Jiminnie tak mau duduk dipangkuanku seberapa kaliku meminta"ujarnya. Ternyata Taehyung merajuk akan hal tadi. "aku tak akan pulang bersamamu"lanjutnya.

Jiminpun berjalan mendekat Taehyung. Setelah dekat ia memaksa Taehyung menegakkan badannya lalu mendudukkan diri diatas paha Taehyung.

"kenapa kau duduk menghadapku?"tanya Taehyung mengangkat alisnya bingung."sudah jelas, bukan"ujar singkat lalu menjatuhkan kecupan dibibir Taehyung. Taehyung memandang Jimin berbinar binar, sedangkan Jimin membuang wajahnya yang merona. Taehyung tidak puas pun memegangkan dagu Jimin lalu mempertemukan kedua bibir itu lagi disebuah ciuman yng lebih menuntut.

"eungh.."desah Jimin lolos, hingga Taehyung melepaskan ciumannya. Beralih menjatuhkan kecupan ringan dipipi chubby Jimin yang merona. "ah, kakiku kram"ujar Taehyung

"ayo pulang"ajak Jimin untuk kesekian kalinya lalu menurunkan badannya dari pangkuan Taehyung.

Taehyung langsung menganggukkan kepalanya setuju, sambil memberi Jimin senyuman.

.

Dimalam harinya, Namjoon mengundang Jimin, Taehyung, Seokjin., Yoongi, berserta Hoseok untuk datang ketaman Namjoon dan Yoongi membuat rencana membakar kembang api. Mereka menyetujui undangannya.

Kini terlihat, Jimin dan Taehyung berjalan beriringan menuju taman yang dijanjikan. "Taehyung, cepatlah"seru Jimin yang begitu bersemangat.

"nde"sahut Taehyung dari belakang.

Ahkir mereka melihat dua orang dipersimpangan. "Yo-halo!"sapa hoseok bersemangat.

"hai, hoseok-ah"sapa Taehyung dan Jimin serempak. Jimin menoleh mendapatkan seokjin disampingnya "seokjinnie tidak datang bersama Namjoonie ya?"tanya Jimin ke Seokjin.

Seokjin mengeleng "tidak. Dia sudah pergi 2 jam yang lalu sambil membawa banyak barang ditasnya, lalu tak sengaja aku melihat seperti rambut"ujar seokjin. Sedangkan Jimin dan hoseok mulai deg degan

"ah, lihat bukan itu catatan yang ditinggal namjoon?"tanya seokjin menunju selembar kertas ditanah. "bagaimana kita membagi menjadi 2 regu? Untuk mencari Namjoonie dan Yoongi"tawarnya.

Taehyung ingin meminta sekelompok dengan Jimin namun seokjin memotongnya duluan. "bagaimana kita undi, jika diujung kertasnya berwarna sama maka itu akan menjadi sekelompok"usulnya bersemangat.

'apakah ini uji nyali'batin hoseok dan Jimin serempak. Sedangkan, mata Taehyung berbinar binar menandakan ia tertarik. Taehyung bersemangat membayangkan Jimin memeluk lengan kirinya kuat sambil menyembunyikan wajah takutnya, ugh pasti sangat manis. -_-

"aku dapat berwarna kuning"ujar Jimin memperlihatkan ujung kertasnya. "aku juga"teriak Taehyung heboh.

"kurasa tidak itu berwarna orange, lihat aku berwarna kuning"ujar seokjin menunju ujung kertas Taehyung berwarna orange. 'reaksi macam apa itu'batin Hoseok melihat Taehyung cemberut tak bisa sekelompok dengan Jimin.

"tak apa Tae, kita sekelompok kok"ujar hosoek menepuk bahu Taehyung pelan. "tapi kau tak tipe penakut dan lucu" elak Taehyung masih tetap merajuk.

"kyaa tolong ada hantu~"ujar Hoseok pura pura menjerit ketakutan sambil memeluk Taehyung. "kok, aneh ya"komentar Taehyung polos. "aku bukan Jiminnie"teriak hoseok sebal.

"kami duluan ya"pamit seokjin dengan Jimin. Sedangkan hoseok melambaikan tangannya dan Taehyung yang kini terduduk di tanah seakan harapannya sudah puspus lalu hoseok merasakan aura tak mengenakan dari Taehyung dan mengucapkan kalimat gaje.

"ah, seokjin bagaimana kita seregu saja"ahkirnya hoseok mengalah. Seokjin menghentikan langkah lalu menoleh menyetujuinya

"yeay"seru Taehyung yang tiba tiba bersemangat dan ceria.

"tunggu sepuluh menit setelah kami masuk ya"ujar seokjin. Vmin mengangguk serempak lalu seokjin dan hoseok menglangkah kaki masuk.

"hei, Jiminnie belum terlambat loh untuk pulang?"goda Taehyung ke Jimin. Jimin yang mengdengarnya langsung cemberut. "Tae saja kok"ujar terdengar seperti godaan balasan.

Setelah 10 menit

"Tae cepat jalannya"pinta Jimin disebalik punggung Taehyung. Namun Taehyung tak mengubrisinya, malah sengaja. 'Jiminnie seperti ini sangat lucu'batinnya terkekeh.

Ditempat lain, ternyata Jungkook mengikuti mereka. 'dimana mereka ? apa yang dilakukan Jimin malam begini? mencurigakan'batinnya gelisah. Ia tak percaya adiknya dibawa Taehyung tadi jadi ia mengikuti secara diam diam. 'ah tempat ini sangat menakutkan dari yang kukira, aku harus memikirkan hal yang menyenangkan !'batinnya lagi.

'TIDAK kenapa memikirkan Jimin dengan Taehyung!'batin sewot karena terlintas bayangan Jimin dan Taehyung saling suap suapan. Hanya bayangan liar Jungkook.

Jimin yang dibelakang Taehyung semakin ketakutan mendengar bunyi aneh yang ditimbulkan Jungkook.

"DIA MAU MENANGKAPKU!"teriak Jimin ketakutan berjalan mendahului Taehyung. Sedangkan Taehyung berusaha berjalan seiringan dengan Jimin.

"kenapa ia berteriak? Apakah ia melihat han- JIMIN"teriak Jungkook takut.

Sedangkan Jimin makin mengencangkan larinya, "dia memanggil namaku!"teriak Jimin semakin takut.

"Jiminnie, tunggu aku"teriak Taehyung.

"Tae, kesini"ujar menarik Taehyung kesemak semak hingga tak sengaja kakinya tersandung batu. Kini mereka berdua terjatuh bersama disemak semak sebelah jalan taman.

'ah rasanya mungkin saat yang tepat untuk mencium Jimin'batin Taehyung mesum. Kini posisi mereka Jimin terlentang dan Taehyung diatasnya –mengukung tubuh Jimin-. "Taehyungie! Bagaimana kau menciumku"pinta Jimin. Sedangkan Taehyung tercengang, "kau membaca pikiranku?"serunya.

Dengan pelan Taehyung turun tentu senang hati Taehyung mendekatkan bibirnya kebibir Jimin. "ini tak mau berhasil"ujar Jimin saat ciuman itu lepas. Taehyung menemukan kembali bibir mereka kini lidah berperan dalamnya. "hmm..ngh"desah Jimin melingkarkan tangannya dibahu Taehyung.

" _Jimin kau dimana"_

Mendengar itu membuat Jimin mengigit lidahnya Taehyung membuat ciuman itu terlepas.

"siapa yang memanggil namaku"teriaknya takut. Sedangkan Taehyung mengipas lidahnya yang digigit Jimin dengan tangan.

" _Jimin"_

Jimin meloncat memeluk Taehyung, sehingga tubuh tegap Jungkook kelihat dibalik semak semak. "oh disini kau rupanya"ujar Jungkook lega. "Hyung kenapa kau disini?"tanya Jimin yang tak ketakutan lagi.

"aku hanya mengi- lebih penting! Kenapa kalian berdua pelukkan ? cepat lepaskan!"seru Jungkook merona yang baru menyadari keadaan Vmin couple sekarang. Dengan cepat Taehyung dan Jimin melepaskannya.

"Hyung, kita harus pergi secepatnya dari sini! Ada yang memangil n-namaku"ujar terbata bata.

"siapa? Jangan menakut nakutiku!"teriak Jungkook ketakutan.

"tapi itu benar"belanya. Sedangkan Taehyung hanya mengerjapkan mata melihat kaka beradik ini.

"Mungkin Taehyung memanggil namamu saat ciuman"tuduh Jungkook asal asalan.

"TIDAK MUNGKIN!"koor keduanya serempak, sedangkan Taehyung menoleh tempat lain 'setidaknya aku tidak memanggil nama Minnie'sambungnya.

"Tenanglah, ayo kita pergi dari sini! Ayo kita bersama sama keluar"ujar Taehyung menengahi perbincangan gaje kakak beradik itu. Taehyung memeluk mereka bersama lalu mengiringnya kejalan yang untuk taman kembali. Namun Jungkook melepaskan lalu menarik dirinya menjauh "aku bisa sendiri"seru Jungkook. 'hatiku merasa aneh jika Taehyung berdekatan dengaku'batin Jungkook.

Namun Taehyung tetap mengenggam tangannya Jungkook dengan Jimin berjalan keluar, kakak beradik itu hanya pasrah diseret Taehyung.

"hei, Taehyung, Jimin-ah kau lama sekali"sambut seokjin. "apakah uji nyali itu sudah selesai?"tanya Taehyung.

"aku tak pernah menyinggung uji nyali"ujar seokjin membuat 3 orang yang keluar dari jalan taman tadi takut.

"mungkin tahun depan aja kita buat uji nyali"timpal Namjoon mendekati kesana.

"ah, uji nyali ya?"tanya hoseok senyum yang dipaksakan. "aku setuju"ujar Yoongi mengangguk angguk kepalanya

"LALU SIAPA YANG MEMANGGIL NAMAKU?"teriak Jimin ketakutan.

"hentikan lelucon itu"seru hoseok ikut panik.

TBC

A/N : Yo-haloooo reader-nim (￣▽￣)ノ *ketularan Anime oregairu#salah fadom*

pada ahkirnya Jimin menganggap suara Jungkook itu hantu :v *dilempar kekolam ikan piranha bersama herp* maaf ya gaje dan tak bagus karena banyak alasannya tak bisa disebuti :'v*dilempar again*


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Cast :

[Taehyung - Jimin]

[JHope x Suga]

Rate : T *dibacok*

Disclaimer : semua cast milik Tuhan, nana cuman meminjam sebentar khekhekhe

Warning : hati hati Typo meraja lela/? Bahasa gaje *nana bgt XD* DKK

.

Kuning adalah salah satu warna daun – Jimin

.

.

Happy Reading

"Hoam"

Jimin mengucek ujung matanya lalu menetralkan cahaya yang masuk matanya. Sambil memproses sekitarnya matanya melirik mencari Taehyung.

"Kemana Tae tae?"Tanya entah pada siapa lalu menutup mulutnya saat ia menguap lagi.

"Pagi Jimin"sapa Seokjin membuat Jimin tersentak kaget segera menoleh.

"Ini tak pagi Jinnie, kemana Taehyung ? dan yang lain?"sebenarnya Jimin hanya ingin menanya Taehyung tapi ketika irisnya menatap iris seokjin dengan cepat ia meralat.

"Mereka sudah pergi"ujar Jin tersenyum.

Deg

Jimin mematung

"Bukan pulang kerumah! Maksudku pergi ke kafe"ralat Seokjin cepat melihat perubahaan raut wajah Jimin.

Sret

"kau jahat juga ya Jinnie"ujar Namjoon melihat Jimin yang ingin menangis.

"Tidak , dia hanya salah paham"aku Jin.

"Tampaknya mereka ke kafe dekat sekitar sekolah, Kita kesana saja"usul Namjoon membuat Jimin kembali ceriah dan Seokjin juga berbinar binar. Jangan Tanya seokjin memang maniak makanan jadi kalau berhubungan kafe akan ..

"Kudengar disana ada kue matcha yang enak"Komentar Namjoon mengingat pembicaraan siswi siswi yang membicarakan kue hijau itu. Membuat Jimin berbinar binar mendengar Matcha,

"Tidak Cheese cake paling enak"potong Seokjin tak setuju lalu berhenti memikirkan sesuatu . "Lalu kue chiffon rasa strawberry juga, kue pai apel juga ngak kalah enak"lanjutnya sambil membayangkan semua makanan yang disebutnya meleleh dilidahnya. "Lalu kue Tar Blueberry juga nikmat dan Bolunya juga lembut, Tiramissunya juga enak"

Namjoon dan Jimin hanya sweatdrop melihat Seokjin membicarakan makanan terus. "Ayo pergi, Jiminnie"ajaknya dianggukki Jimin.

.

"Kenapa Taehyungie ngak ngajak aku?"kesalnya sambil menendak batu kerikil di trotoar.

"Aku juga ingin ikut! Kalau begini terus aku ingin bermesraan dengan Seokjin saja"ujar sebal memeluk lengan Seokjin dan menyandarkan kepalanya.

"Kalau kita jalan seperti seperti keluarga ya"Komentar Namjoon menatap Seokjin yang mengelus rambut Jimin.

'Jika iya, aku akan jadi Appanya' batin Seokjin dan Namjoon serempak.

.

.

"Maaf ya kami mengundang sunbae mendadak"ucap Hoseok gugup memecahkan keheningan yang terjadi sedari mereka meninggalkan sekolah.

"Memang ada apa?"

"Nanti saja, kami ngak bakal menculik sunbae"ujar Yoongi menenangkan Jungkook. Jungkook menghela nafas lalu melirik Taehyung dibelakang, Taehyung yang merasa dipandangi langsung mendongak dan memasang senyuman tipis –alias canggung-

"Ngomong ngomong cafenya ramai sekali ya"celetuk Hoseok mengedarkan pandangannya keseluruh penjuru mencari bangku kosong. "Kan ini jam anak sekolah pulang bodoh"sahut Yoongi.

"Ah itu meja kosong"seru Taehyung menunjuk meja di lantai dua kafe ini.

"Kami kesana dulu ya"seru hoseok menarik lengan Yoongi. "kalau begitu kami memesan minum dulu ya"hoseok mengangguk dengan semangat menarik pergelengan Yoongi.

"Tunggu sunbae dan Tae saja kemeja, sedangkan aku dan hoseok yang akan membeli minum"ujar Yoongi. "Kalau itu Yoongi aku mau mau aja"kini hoseok mensetujui. "Baiklah, kami duluan ya?"

Tak sengaja mata Taehyung beradu dengan mata Yoongi. Terlihat di binary mengatakan 'sekarang saatnya' diangguki Taehyung.

.

Jungkook yang sedari tadi penasaran pun mendongak memainkan jari radom "anu kalian mau memberitahukan apa yang kalian ingin bicarakan?"Tanya Jungkook bingung.

"Eng- Kami .. Jungkook-Sunbae pipimu chubby mirip Jiminnie"celetuk Taehyung menunjuk pipi Jungkook membuat Jungkook sedikit salah tingkah dan aneh.

"A-apa tak ada bedanya?"Tanya Jungkook memegang pipinya lalu menundukkan kepalanya. "Ada! pipi Jimin lebih tembem dan mengemaskan! "seru Taehyung sambil membayangkan Jimin yang cemberut. "Ugh manisnya~"

"Aku juga tahu itu"ujar Jungkook terdengar sedikit kecewa membuat Taehyung memandang Jungkook tiba tiba mencondongkan badannya kedepan mendekat ke Jungkook.

"Ah~ pipi Jimin juga memerah jika aku dekat dengannya, sunbae tak terlihat seperti kakaknya"Komentar Taehyung menjauhkan badannya menjadi seperti semula .

Jungkook melotot horror kearah Taehyung, mendengar kata 'memerah' "Memerah?"ulangnya "Bisakah kau menjelaskan apa 'memerah'jika aku dekat dengan Jimin"Tuntutnya menatap tepat ke Taehyung.

Tiba tiba raut muka Taehyung terlihat panic "Ah itu"ujarnya sambil mengaruk belakang kepalanya yang tak gatal sama sekali. 'Gawat!'batinnya

"Tapi kau juga memiliki kesamaan seperti Jiminnie "Jedanya menundukkan kepalanya.

"Aku dan Jiminnie?"Tanya Taehyung berubah antusias.

"Jiminnie selalu mencoba tidak membicarakan tentangmu, Tapi ketika Jimin lupa pasti sedikit Taehyung ini, Taehyung itu dan sebagainya"ujar Jungkook jujur memperbaikki letak kacamatanya.

"Kau juga begitu, yang dibicarakan hanya Jiminnie"Lanjutnya menatap reaksi Taehyung. Taehyung hanya duduk terpaku sambil membuka mulutnya.

'jadi selama ini Jimin memikirkanku~?'Batinnya berbunga bunga mendengar penuturan Jungkook.

"Rasanya tak adil"ujar Jungkook dengan intonasi diperkecilkan. Taehyung segera menoleh wajahnya kedepan, melihat sunbaenya.

'Barusan sunbae mengatakan 'tak adil'? setiap kali ia berbicara dengan Jiminnie tapi Jiminnie selalu mengatakan tentangku'Batinnya.

 _/tak akan keberikan adikku padamu/_

'Apa aku membuatnya cemburu?'batin Taehyung setelah membuat kesimpulan.

"Maaf menunggu lama"seru Hoseok membuat Taehyung bernafas lega karena situasi canggung sedikit berkurang.

"Kami memesan Matcha untuk sunbae"ujar Hoseok menurunkan nampan yang dibawanya.

"Terima kasih~"

"Yeay kita benar" seru Hoseok dan Yoongi ber Highfive.

Kini Hoseok dan Yoongi mendudukkan diri disebelah Taehyung. Café ini membuat kursi dari sofa hingga dapat memuat banyak orang.

"Bisakah kalian menjelaskan maksud kalian?"Tanya Jungkook membuka keheningan karena sedari tadi, ia penasaran dengan maksud hobae nya.

"Sunbae pernah mendengar ada drama yang akan tayang selama festival yang terahkir untuk sunbae terahkir kalikan, saat rapat osis beberapa minggu lalu"ujar Yoongi tenang. Jungkook mengangguk lalu mengesap matchanya.

"Kelas kami mengikuti itu"ahkir Yoongi menutup penuturannya.

"Kami akan senang jika sunbae ikut .. terlebih kami kekurangan orang"ahkirnya hoseok menyampaikan maksud mengajak Jungkook ke café. "Kami akan memerankan drama putri salju"ujar Hoseok memberitahu.

"Kenapa bukan kelas kalian sendiri?"Tanya Jungkook bingung. Taehyung mengigit bibir ragu, ia harus mengunakan nama Jimin untuk membuat ketua osisnya ikut bergabung.

"Itu sebenarnya ide Jiminnie"Yoongi dan hoseok menatap Jungkook diam tanpa reaksi apapun.

"Bagi kami kelas pertama ini adalah festival terahkir bersama kelas terahkir karena bulan depan, sunbae dan sunbae yang lain akan sibuk dengan ujian"tambah Yoongi tenang padahal penuh harap supaya Jungkook ikut.

Sebenarnya mereka bertiga ingin membuat surprise untuk Jimin dengan memasukkan Jungkook kedrama mereka, karena Jimin pernah bilang bahwa dia ingin membuat acara difestival itu bersama dengan kakak kesayangannya.

"Aku masih bingung karena ini terlalu mendadak"aku Jungkook membuang pandangan kearah lain.

Yoongi membuat pandangan untuk pergi dari situ sebentar dianggukki Taehyung dan hoseok samar tanpa Jungkook sadari. "Ano sunbae, permisi kami ke toilet dulu"ujar Hoseok memasang cengirannya.

"Hn"dengung Jungkook.

..

"Ini tidak akan berhasil~"keluh Hoseok didepan bilik toilet.

"Padahal kita sudah membujuknya melalui Jiminnie"keluh Taehyung juga.

"Ya .. ayo kita coba lagi, dan jangan membuatnya khawatir"ajak Yoongi dibalas kurang semangat dengan Taehyung. "Terima kasih ya membantu harapan Jimin"ujar Taehyung.

"Hei kami inikan Teman Jimin-ah, dia selalu baik dengan kami jadi kami ingin berbuat sesuatu"seru Hoseok bersemangat dianggukki Yoongi disebelahnya.

"Eh?"kejut mereka menatap 'orang' yang akan mereka beri kejutan sudah datang didepan mereka.

"Sejak kapan Jimin disini? Padahal kami akan kembali kesekolah"Tanya Taehyung lesu tak beranjak dari tempatnya. 'sekarang Jimin mengagalkan kejutannya'batin Taehyung.

"Apa aku menganggu Tae?"Tanya Jimin sinis meminum minuman nya. Padahal itu matcha milik Taehyung lagi.

"Enggak, tapi.."Taehyung berjalan mendekat dan mendudukkan diri disebelah Jimin. "Taehyungie, matchanya habis. Beli lagi ya?"pintanya menyodorkan gelas plastic yang sudah kosong.

"Jimin minum punyaku!"seru Taehyung yang baru menyadari yang habis itu matcha miliknya. "Diminum sampai habis~"ujar Taehyung senang.

"Kok senang?"Tanya Jimin melotot aneh kearah Taehyung berbunga Bungan tidak jelas.

"Taehyungie~ belikan aku matcha Latte lagi"pinta Jimin dengan kitty eyes.

"Maaf Jiminnie .. uangku tak cukup"ujar Taehyung membuka dompetnya yang tinggal dua lembar won lagi. Didepan mereka Jungkook terduduk diam memandangi interaksi Jimin dan Taehyung. Entah mengapa terbesit didalam benaknya. 'Kenapa Jimin sangat manja dengan Taehyung-ah?'

"Jiminnie jangan menyusahkan Taehyung, Hyung punya matcha loh"Ujar menepuk tempat kosong disebalahnya. Taehyung yang sibuk mencari kupon gratisan tak menyadari Jimin telah pindah ke tempat Jungkook.

"Jiminnie ayo-"

"enak?"Tanya Jungkook mengelus Jimin. Sedang Taehyung terkejut.

/ _kau ingin mengambil adikku?/_ itu lah bayangan Jungkook yang ada dibenak Taehyung.

'Baiklah sunbae! Aku akan mendapat restu dari mu tentang Jimin'Batinnya berkoar koar sambil mengepal tangannya. Sedangkan Jungkook memandang Taehyung aneh.

"Kita coba lain kali saja, kebetulan Jimi nada disini"Bisik Yoongi ke Hoseok dan Taehyung. Sedangkan Namjoon dan seokjin hanya mengerjap bingung dan menurut saja.

"Ano sunbae sebaiknya kita membicarakan ini besok saja, terlebih hari sudah mulai petang"Ujar Hoseok dianggukki yang lain. "Hum, baiklah"

..

Kini Taehyung hanya berjalan lambat memandang punggung sunbaenya didepannya hingga ia merasa ujung baju nya ditarik membuatnya menoleh.

Terlihat Jimin melambaikan tangan menuju ke gang kecil.

'Ah dia memancingku~'batin Taehyung senang mendekat kearah Jimin tanpa membuat mereka menoleh kebelakang.

Taehyung kini menatap penuh perhatian kearah Jimin yang menunduk sambil memegang ujung seragamnya. "Jangan tinggali aku lagi!"Serunya mengepal tangan didadanya seolah merajuk. Taehyung sedikit termenung langsung tersenyum lembut melihat sifat kanak kanak Jimin mulai keluar.

"Rasanya sangat nyaman bersamamu Taehyungie! Maka dari itu .."ujar Jimin menjeda sebelum mengeluarkan hal yang membuatnya kesal sedari tadi.

".. Jangan tinggali aku!"pintanya menundukkan wajah dalam. Tak berani mengangkat wajahnya karena malu mengukapkan apa yang dirasanya ke namja didepannya.

"Jiminnie kau manja sekali~"gemasnya memeluk Jimin sambil mengelus lembut surai Jimin membuat Jimin semakin merona. "Iya aku lagi manja"ujar kesal tapi tak menyembunyikan rasa nyaman dan senangnya.

Taehyung terpukau dengan iris yang tampak indah ditambah rona merah itu membuat pipi chubby berlipat lipat lebih imut. "Jimin"panggilnya. Tangan merayap hingga merengkuh pinggal ramping yang pas peluk itu erat. Perlahan tapi pasti Taehyung semakin mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Jimin.

Dilihat sang empu sudah memejamkan matanya menunggu bibir mungil itu dikecup atau lebih.

"aku sangat senang"

Cup

.

.

Terlihat sosok manis mengerutu sambil mecengkram tas ranselnya. "Jiminnie pagi"seru namja setengah berlari kearah Jimin berhenti sejenak mengatur nafasnya.

"Pagi Taehyungie"sapa Jimin balik. Entah mengapa moodnya berubah baik kembali kala ia memandang hazel teduh itu.

"Ah ya, Jiminnie kelas kita akan ikut serta festival loh. Ditambah drama yang akan kita tayangkan adalah putri salju"celoteh Taehyung mengelap noda disudut bibir Jimin dengan sapu tanganya dengan hati hati, membuat Jimin merona samar karena kecerobohannya.

"Jadi kamu ingin jadi apa?"Tanya Taehyung menghentikan sapu tangannya dilihat nasi disudut bibir Jimin sudah tak ada lagi.

"Penyihir"seru Jimin semangat membuat Taehyung menjadi lesu. Ayolah padahal Taehyung susah payah menjadi pangeran kenapa Jimin memilih menjadi penyihir jahat itu? Galau Taehyung. Taehyung segera melahap butir nasi yang ada disapu tangannya.

"Jangan dimakan!"seru Jimin merona melihat Taehyung. "enak~ apa kau yang memasak Omelet rice hm?"Tanya Taehyung.

Dengan samar Jimin mengangguk, "ah, calon istri yang baik"pujinya membuat Jimin mencubit pinggang Taehyung tak tahan mendengar pujian Taehyung.

..

"Kau ingin jadi penyihir? Maksud Jimin ratukan? Tidak aku dulu"seru Seokjin membantah.

"Tidak seokjin tak cocok, nanti kalau orang menatap Seokjin malah akan lari!"tolak Jimin.

"Pokoknya penyihir itu aku!"serunya tak mau kalah.

Sedangkan tiga yang lain hanya menatap speechless Jimin dan Seokjin sedangkan Namjoon mengangguk angguk paham.

"Kenapa kalian berebutan menjadi peran Antagonis?"Tanya hoseok tak habis piker lalu mengalih menatap Namjoon dan Taehyung beradu pandang. "Kenapa kalian berdua juga ikut ikutan seperti itu?"Tanya watados.

"Jimin-ah selalu memilih yang aneh aneh ya?"Komentar Yoongi menompang wajahnya dengan sebelah tangan. "Tidak aneh, tapi keren!"ujar Jimin kesal.

"Tapi aku juga baru tahu, Seokjin yang cocok jadi princess memilih menjadi penyihir?"sindir Hoseok ditatap galak yang bersangkutan.

"Aku hanya penasara menjadi ratu"alasannya sambil melipat tangan didadanya.

'Aku juga ingin tahu'batin Namjoon penasaran. "Karena kalau dia mengomong didepan cermin terlihat aneh tahu"Kekehnya membayangi dirinya menjadi ratu.

"Jangan jadikan itu alasannya!"seru Hoseok tak habis pikir.

"Bagaimana kalian menunjukkan kemampuan acting kalian, biar kami yang memilih"usul Hoseok dianggukki yang lain.

"Sekarang kita mulai, Jimin duluan"seru hoseok pura pura menjadi sutradara.

"Hallo Nona. Apakah kau mau mencicipi apel yang manis ini?"Tanya Jimin sambil memakai jubah hitamnya.

"AKU MAU!~"jerit Taehyung histeris.

"Taehyung diam"ujar hoseok membekap mulut Taehyung.

"Kini seokjin"

Dengan tampang bingung dan dipaksakan membuat terkesan menakutkan.

"H-halo Nona. Apa kau mau apel yang manis ini?"Tanya sambil mengarahkan apel tersebut.

"Ah menakutkan"seru Taehyung melihat muka aneh/? Seokjin acting.

"Mirip"komentar Hoseok merinding.

"Wah Seokjin memang manis"timpal Namjoon sengklek.

"Yang mana manisnya?"Tanya Hoseok horror.

"Jadi yang mana mirip?"Tanya Jimin penuh harap menatap hoseok. Hoseok mengigit bibir bawahnya sedikit ragu.

"JIMIN"seru Taehyung memegang tangan Jimin. Namjoon yang melihat itu pun tak mau kalah "dari mana pun, Seokjin yang akan menang"seru Namjoon memegang lengan Seokjin.

"Kayaknya percuma saja"ujar Hoseok mengembus nafas melihat mereka menatap Hoseok dengan tajam. Hoseok hanya bisa mengaruk belakang kepalanya bingung

'tunggu ada yang aneh'batinnya menatap kepintu. Benar terlihat Jungkook berdiri mengitip mereka lagi, dengan cepat ia menarik lengan Yoongi mendekat.

"hei, Jungkook –sunbae memerhatikan kita lagi"bisiknya ketelinga Yoongi. "Iya, ya"timpal yoongi sedikit melirik kearah pintu.

'Apa dia mengintai mereka lagi ya?'batin Hoseok menduga duga.

"Mungkin saja ia malu malu ingin masuk kedalam drama kita loh~"komentar Yoongi. "Dia memang tak bisa membohongi diri sendiri"lanjutnya percaya diri.

'aku tak yakin'batin Hoseok watados.

"Jadi begitu"ujar Jimin ke Taehyung, tapi Taehyung merasa ada yang mengintip segera menoleh kearah pintu diikuti oleh Jimin.

Sedangkan Jungkook segera memutar badannya dan berlari secepat mungkin menjauh dari kelas Jimin dan Taehyung. 'Semoga mereka tak melihat ku'batinnya berharap.

"Hei!"seru seorang songsaenim berteriak membuat Jungkook berhenti dan menoleh kebelakang.

"Seharusnya ketua osis juga tidak berlari di lorong"ujar songsaenim memarahi Jungkook.

"Tidak a-ak.."omogannya terputus kalah pandangan bertemu dengan Taehyung dan Jimin. dengan cepat ia berkacak pinggang sambil membusurkan dadanya. "Aku hanya mengambil langkah panjang"jawabnya dengan sedikit senyum angkuh.

"Itu juga tak boleh"jawab songsaenimnya datar lalu pergi.

"Hyung! Ada apa?"Tanya Jimin menatap Jungkook penasaran. "Tidak ada apa apa, aku hanya kebetulan lewat saja kok"elaknya mengelengkan kepalanya.

"Maaf menganggumu sampai lagi, Jiminnie"ujar berniat berjalan meninggalkan kelas Jimin dan Taehyung secepat mungkin.

"Mencurigakan"ujar Jimin dengan intonasi begitu datar.

Deg

Tiba tiba Jungkook membeku mendengar perkataan Jimin, otak berpikir keras alasan apa yang cocok menghindari pertanya Jimin.

"AH, Jangan, jangan Sunbae ingin ikut drama kami ya?"Tanya Yoongi usil kini berada disamping Jungkook. "Ti-"

"Benarkah?"satu pertanya ceriah itu sukses membuat omongan Jungkook berhenti. "I-Iya"jawabnya walau hatinya menjerit tidak.

"Yeay"sorak Jimin senang.

"Bukan begitu sunbae bisa luasa mengawasi Taehyung dan Jimin"bisik Yoongi tepat ditelinga Jungkook. Jungkook yang mendengar itu segera mendelik tajam kearah Yoongi yang tersenyum penuh arti.

Sedangkan dikelas Hoseok hanya mendengar samar samar percakap mereka –Jungkook dan Jimin-

"Ahkir ahkir ini aku sering memerhatikan Jungkook sunbae mengawasi kita loh"seru Namjoon mendekat kemeja hoseok. "Eh, dimana?"Tanya Hoseok menatap namja tinggi itu.

"Pas kita istirahat ia selalu mengintip dari belakang"ujar Namjoon mengingat ingat ahkir ahkir ini.

"Benarkah?"Tanya Hoseok terkejut.

Sret

"Yo pemeran utama datang loh"seru Yoongi riang menyeret Jungkook dibelakangnya.

"Semangat ya hyung!"seru Jimin.

"Apa ini akan baik baik saja?"Tanya Jungkook khawatir memasukki kelas mereka dan duduk diatas salah satu kursi kayu disana.

"Enggak apa"jawab Jimin menepuk punggung Hyungnya yang khawatir. "kau jadi apa Taehyung?"Tanya Jungkook membuat seluru mata menatap Taehyung.

"Aku? Mungkin menjadi raja atau pembantu ratu atau pengawal"jawab Taehyung seadanya memikir peran yang dekat dengan ratu.

"kenapa kau tidak mencari peran yang cocok denganmu saja Tae?"Tanya Jungkook sedikit malu malu.

Sedangkan Taehyung yang mendengar itu seketika blank.

/ _Tak akan kubiarkan kau mendekati adikku!/_ itu bayangan dibenak Taehyung. "Sepertinya aku cocok jadi p-pangerannya"ralat Taehyung dengan cengiran patah patah.

"Baiklah, sudah diputuskan"sahut Jimin semangat, dan hoseok segera memejam matany dan mengambil nafas sejenak lalu membuka matanya mantap

"Jungkook- sunbae akan menjadi putri salju dan kita langsung ke klimaksnya"ujar hoseok membuat Jungkook terdiam.

Jungkook mencoba mengingat ngingat film itu dan climaknya.

Tunggu, bukankah ahkirnya mereka akan berciuman? Dengan malu ia menjatuhkan tubuhnya seolah sudah keracunan apel.

Sedangkan yang lain menatap terpukau dengan acting Jungkook.

"Apa Jungkook sunbae tak tahu bahwa drama kita dialog ?"Tanya Yoongi berbisik ke Hoseok.

"tapi aktingnya hebat ya?"puji Yoongi menatap Jungkook yang tidur dilantai sambil merem merem ditambah muka merah samar.

Sedangkan Taehyung menatap Jungkook bimbang antara ia memberitahu atau mengikuti akting ada pilihan selain mengikuti alur cerita Jungkook, dengan lutut bergetar ia mendudukkan diri disamping Jungkook.

"Pu-"

Duak

Tiba tiba kepala Jimin membentur kepalanya membuat Taehyung mundur mengusap keningnya.

"Hei Hyung, sampai kapan kau tidur dilantai?"Tanya Jimin berkacak pinggang.

"Eh?"jawab Jungkook bingung mendudukkan dirinya.

"kami drama dialog Hyung"balas Jimin kesal melipat tangan didadanya. "EH?"teriak Jungkook malu menutup mukanya.

"Dasar"

.

.

Usai latihan drama beberapa menit lalu Jimin memutuskan melatih sendiri

"Tae-tae lihat aktingku"seru Jimin kesal tak diperhatikan Taehyung. "Iya, iya aku memerhatikan"sahutnya.

Bruk

Dengan kesal Jimin melempar jubah hitam nya ke Taehyung membuat Taehyung terkejut. Jimin memasukki kepalanya kedalam jubbah yang kini menutup kepala Taehyung dan Jimin saja.

"Hallo Nona. Maukah kau mencicipkan apelku yang manis?"Tanya sedikit merona diperhatikan intens dengan Taehyung sedekat itu. "Dimana Apelnya?"Tanya Taehyung jahil. "Ini hany-"

Cup

Omongan Jimin terputus kala bibir plumnya dikencup singkat oleh Taehyung. "Ah iya manis~. Apa aku boleh mencoba lagi?"Tanya bibirnya hanya berjarak beberapa senti dari bibir Jimin.

"B-boleh"jawab Jimin malu malu.

Cup

Lidah mereka bertarung sengit tak mau kalah memberikan aksen rongga mulut mereka masing masing dibalik juba hitam itu, sedangkan siswa tak dapat melihat apa yang sedang dilakukan Jimin dan Taehyung kini.

TBC

Note : Nana enggak tahu apa masih ada menunggu fict aneh ini berlanjut atau tidak '-' tetapi maaf ya nana lama sekali mengupdate ff ini karena fadom Eyeshield dan Basara mengoda iman nana ahkir ahkir ini '-' *Reader : APANYA AHKIR AHKIR INI? KAU MENINGGALKAN FADOM INI HAMPIR 2 BULAN?*

Well Hontou ne Gomenasai m(_,,,_)m

Next Update : Love is not over :D


End file.
